versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Magolor
Magolor 'was formerly the main antagonist of 2011's Kirby's Return to Dreamland, before subsequently becoming an ally of Kirby as the series has progressed in games like Kirby's 20th Anniversary Dream Collection and more notably Kirby Star Allies. A master magus within the franchise, who really knows where Magolor's true allegiances lie... Background Magolor is a native of the planet Halcandra, residing in a different dimension from Kirby's, Magolor sought to take the fabled Master Crown from the guardian dragon Landia and tried to fight it with his ship, the Lor Starcutter. He was defeated, however, and forced to flee to Popstar and make a crash landing. Hatching a plan, Magolor tricked Kirby into gathering the pieces of his Starcutter under the guise of taking them to see Halcandra afterwards, before manipulating them to defeat Landia so HE could take the Master Crown. Threatening the entire universe, Magolor was challenged by Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight, and subsequently defeated. Without the Crown's influence, he seems to be content with allying with Kirby against greater evil. Stats 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(Displays no combat prowess of any kind) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Far superior to regular Sphere Doomers, which are capable of flipping sections of Another Dimension that have numerous stars within), possibly far higher (One of Magolor Soul/Final Form's attacks contains several miniature galaxies) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(As a Star Ally, Magolor should be comparable to Kirby and can defeat many of the same opponents he can, such as Astral Birth Void) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''reactions (Capable of piloting the Lor Starcutter, which travels throughout the universe at incredible speed, Capable of keeping up with Kirby in races) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can keep up with the Lor Starcutter and Kirby in combat) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Comparable to Kirby, who kept up with Void Termina, who can move at these speeds) 'Durability: Small Building Level '(Survived the crash of his Lor Starcutter on Popstar) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Took multiple hits from Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable to Kirby in this category. Took multiple blows from Astral Birth Void) '''Hax: Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Creation, Plant Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, Battlefield Removal, Telekinesis, Toon Force, Magic, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Life Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Power Bestowal, Time Travel, Size Manipulation, Reality Warping, Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility, Stat Manipulation, Invulnerability, Plant Manipulation, Phasing Intelligence: Above Average '''(Was able to deceive Kirby and friends into carrying out his plans for him) | '''Above Average, Animalistic 'as Magolor Soul (Starts out the same as normal, but becomes completely insane and devoid of any thought as Magolor Soul) | '''Above Average '(Same as before) 'Stamina: High '(Able to fight many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice in a row, and fought Kirby for four rounds of combat) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Magolor is capable of shooting out powerful blasts of fire in multiple formations. Magolor can also resist the lava-hot temperatures of Star Lavadom with little issue. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Magolor is capable of generating large amounts of ice with his Dark Snow Grand Hammer. Can also resist the freezing temperatures of Blizzno Moon with little issue. * '''Durability Negation: '''Several of Crowned Magolor's attacks can ignore Kirby's guarding and damage him anyway. * '''Battlefield Removal/Portal Manipulation: '''Magolor with the Master Crown can open portals which can send opponents to other dimensions. * '''Telekinesis * Plant Manipulation: '''Magolor EX can create a series of cactus-like spikes with his pinkish liquid. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Magolor can shoot lightning at foes and attacking with the Flare Beam. * '''Shielding: '''Magolor can create a star-shaped shield strong enough to repel attacks from bosses like Kracko, Hyness, the Jambastion Mages, and even Kirby without Super Abilities. * '''Non-Physical Interaction: '''Magolor's attacks can hurt Void Soul, which is implied to be undead. * '''Toon Force: '''Magolor is capable of being squashed flat and yet returning to normal seconds later. * '''Magic: '''Magolor is an accomplished magus who uses several magic attacks in combat. * '''Flight * Vibration Manipulation/Power Nullification: '''Magolor can use vibrations to shake the opponent so violently their powers are removed and destroyed. * '''Mind Control: '''Manipulated the mostly independent Doomer Race to attack Kirby using the Master Crown. * '''Attack Reflection * Phasing: '''Magolor can phase through walls in his races with Kirby. * '''Life Manipulation: '''Created enemies from nothing to attack Kirby as Magolor Soul. * '''Creation: '''Magolor can generate duplicates of the Ultra Sword, Grand Hammer, Monster Flame, and Flare Beam as Magolor Soul. * '''Summoning: '''Using dimensional portals, Magolor can call upon his ship, the Lor Starcutter, to attack enemies, use Friend Hearts on Copy Essences to turn them into allies, or summon Sphere Doomers and crystal barricades to block enemies' approach. * '''Teleportation * Time Travel: '''With the Lor Starcutter * '''Air Manipulation: '''The Starcutter can shoot out its wings as boomerangs, enhanced by wind. * '''Danmaku: '''The Starcutter can shoots its oars out as high-velocity spears in every direction. * '''Size Manipulation: '''Magolor can grow or shrink the Starcutter to suit his purposes. * '''Reality Warping: '''Created two pocket dimensions full of stars. Can turn the ground into spatial spikes to skewer enemies, and warp space upon using Dimensional Vanish. * '''Explosion Manipulation: Gem Apple Bombs explode after some time. * Intangibility * Morality Manipulation: '''Magolor's Friend Hearts can instantly turn enemies into Magolor's friends, and work on both organic and inorganic beings. Also has a resistance to the Dark Hearts, which do a very similar thing but for evil. * '''Healing and Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart purified the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness from the power of darkness. Maxim and Regular Tomatoes heal Magolor by a considerable margin, and he can pass this healing boost onto allies via "mouth" contact. Magolor can also give allies half their vitality back when they become unconscious by giving them some of his energy. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts boost Magolor's power, speed, and defense by 5 stages each. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy. * '''Homing Attack * Power Bestowal: '''Grants anyone he hits with a Friend Heart the ability to also make Friend Hearts. Can also use infuse the weapons of allies with fire, electricity, and air. Techniques * '''Teleport * Orb Shot: '''Magolor creates a ring of dark orbs which move inward and then shoot out rapidly, bouncing around the arena. * '''Spike Generation: '''Magolor either creates pinkish liquid, star portals, or manipulates the fabric of space itself to create spikes from above and below to skewer enemies. * '''Fire Blasts: '''Magolor fires a series of five circling fire shots which slowly close in on the the center of the arena. In Star Allies, this attack is a single blast of flame that deals heavy damage. * '''Enemy Summon: '''Magolor summons either a trio of Doomers to Condor Dive at the opponent, or regular enemies. * '''Cactus Attack * Wind Gust: '''Magolor creates a large windstorm to push enemies away. * '''Black Hole: '''A black hole with powerful suction abilities. Disappears after some time. * '''Laser Cannon: '''Magolor generates a powerful laser beam that spans the entire arena from his hands. He can also blast this attack through portals and then redirect it by creating another portal to shoot it out of. * '''Star Shield: '''Magolor creates a shield so powerful it could only be broken by Kirby's strongest attacks, the Super Abilities. * '''Enemy Juggle: '''Magolor creates a series of enemies, some defeatable, others not, and juggles them into the air before tossing them at enemies. * '''Teleport Dash: '''Magolor goes into a portal, and then creates pairs of portals that he dashes through at high speed, dealing damage. * '''Dark Matter Blast: '''Magolor creates a shape colored in white, which then enlarges and forms a mass of Dark Matter in the same space as the white, which heavily damages anyone touching it. * '''Dark Ultra Sword: '''Magolor creates twin swords which he swings in wide arcs on the left and right sides of himself. * '''Dark Monster Flame: '''Magolor creates a giant fire dragon construct to rush across the arena and burn foes. * '''Dark Flare Beam: '''Magolor turns into a giant electric ball and starts moving around at a moderate speed, dealing electrical damage if he touches the opponent. * '''Dark Snow Grand Hammer: '''Magolor creates a giant hammer that he slams into the ground, dealing damage and creating ice and icicles to freeze enemies or damage them. * '''Screen Flip: '''Magolor Soul flips the entire cosmos on its head to disorient the opponent. * '''Magic Sphere: '''Magolor releases a sphere of energy that launches forward, homing in on nearby enemies as it flies. If no enemies are nearby, it is launched at a random angle. * '''Revolution Orbs: '''Magolor releases two twirling spheres of energy that launch forward. * '''Double Deadly Needles Deluxe: '''Magolor conjures a series of eight needles around him, four to either side, covering a very large distance. * '''Magolor Surge: '''Magolor surges forwards invincibly a similar distance to Wing's Condor Head, twirling in a similar manner to in the Magolor Races from Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. * '''Gem Apple Bombs: '''Magolor throws three Gem Apple bombs forward. After landing, the bombs begin to expand and reach full potency after about 7 seconds. The bombs can also be pushed around by moving blocks. This attack can be used underwater, but Magolor will only drop one Gem Apple bomb directly downwards. * '''Detonate: '''Magolor giggles as he detonates the Gem Apple bombs, dealing more damage in a wider radius the bigger they are. This move can also be used during any of Magolor's other attacks, which will detonate them without Magolor giggling. * '''Black Hole Summon: '''The rune circle Magolor creates collapses into a black hole, drawing in any enemies and items nearby and heavily damaging bosses. Any food items absorbed will heal Magolor. * '''Ultra Sword: '''Magolor summons an Ultra Sword from a rune circle which he swings downwards, cleaving though enemies in a wide radius. He is completely invulnerable during its duration, and it can cut ropes. * '''Magic Barrier: '''Magolor summons the star-shaped shield from his boss fight to protect him while guarding. It blocks chip damage while active, but one segment can be broken by two attacks each, breaking completely after 10 hits in total and reverting to a normal Guard. * '''Dimensional Vanish: '''Magolor disappears into a portal, leaving only an invulnerable distortion in the air that can be maneuvered around freely. When the button is released or after about 5 seconds, he will reappear through another portal, damaging nearby enemies. * '''Summon Lor: '''Magolor summons the Lor Starcutter, which friends can ride on, increasing its size and damaging nearby enemies. * '''Magoloran Launch: '''Magolor launches the Lor Starcutter, which flies straight forwards, damaging any foes in its path and smashing through any blocks which would be breakable by a Friend Throw. After it flies offscreen, the friends riding it will Space Jump back to Magolor. Equipment * '''Lor Starcutter: '''An ancient Halcandran battleship with ties to NOVA and the dark god Void Termina, capable of traveling between dimensions in a flash with its warp drive. Capable of firing a slew of dark projectiles, firing a tornado from its mast, firing its oars as spears, generating a forcefield, shooting several dark star-shaped blasts, and firings its wings as boomerangs. * '''Master Crown: '''An artifact with supposedly limitless power, allowing Magolor vast reserves of magical energy. However, wearing it too long corrupts the user, and eventually destroys their consciousness, leaving only their shell behind for the crown to inhabit. As of Star Allies, however, the need for the crown is no more, given that Magolor is far stronger now than he was with it. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows Magolor to summon forth Dream Friends to assist him in combat. Key '''Base (Pre-Star Allies) | Crowned Magolor | Magolor (Star Allies) Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Slightly damaged Kirby when the two were racing together * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked a planet in half and outright destroyed it in the manga. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made an FTL shockwave through Planet Popstar. * Traveled throughout Another Dimension in a short time. * Comparable to Kirby, who can outrun the pull of a black hole. Durability/Endurance * Took multiple hits from Kirby and co. * Took attacks from Flamberge that skewered him while simultaneously burning him. * Took strikes from Hyness and the Jambastion Friend Circle. Skill/Intelligence * Concocted a plan to achieve limitless power, and tricked Kirby and friends into executing it. * Has built several amusement parks all by himself. * Managed to gain Kirby's trust after trying to kill him. * Figured out how to fly the Lor Starcutter. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Daroach * Susie * Marx * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Magolor in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Master Crown drives Magolor insane and is very situational, although Magolor becoming more powerful himself than the Master Crown means he doesn't need it anymore. * Magic attacks take some to charge. * Lor Starcutter can break apart somewhat easily. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Vs Marx (Kirby) - Marx's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Small Building Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Life Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users